<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pretender by miss_spontaneous_68</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887601">The Pretender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_spontaneous_68/pseuds/miss_spontaneous_68'>miss_spontaneous_68</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_spontaneous_68/pseuds/miss_spontaneous_68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poseidon pretends to be a mortal and gets caught up in a tango with his ex-lover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Sally Jackson/Poseidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pretender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long day of work, Sally Jackson wanted nothing more than to curl into bed. She threw her bag down, and drank a quick glass of water. She could hear water running from the bathroom. She was surprised that he was home already. He usually wasn't home until late in the evening. </p><p>Uninvitedly, she slowly opened the door, pausing as she did so. <br/>Unintentionally, her mind wandered to a memory with Poseidon, and her face burned for a moment as she stood there awkwardly. She wanted to slap herself.</p><p>Paul was humming to himself, but his voice pittled out as soon as he realized she was there. "Sally? You're home already?"<br/>"Yes." She stepped closer to the curtain, wanting to forget what she had been thinking about. She dipped one foot in, before she pushed the curtain aside. But when she stepped into the tub, she nearly found herself wanting to scream at the sight in front of her. Poseidon froze, staring back at her with inquisitive eyes. <br/>Sally just stared.<br/>"Oh my gods... What is wrong with you?!<br/>"How-" She exclaimed, attempting to compose herself. <br/>She managed to close her mouth from its gape as she suddenly felt herself becoming very angry. She wrapped a towel quickly around herself and glared at him. </p><p>"Sally, I swear that I can explain myself..."<br/>"How in the world can you explain this?!" <br/>She covered her eyes with her hand. "Gods, cover yourself already..." He flushed.<br/>Poseidon shifted awkwardly, trying to think up a response.<br/>"This better be a good explanation, Poseidon..."</p><p>"Stop." When he opened his mouth again to speak, she cut him off. <br/>"Please, Sally dear. Just give me five minutes to explain myself."<br/>"No...," she said suddenly, her voice dropping in its bravado. </p><p>"Sally...," he whispered softly. His hand suddenly found her shoulder. She jumped away from him in surprise, turning back to snap in his face.<br/> "You liar! Even if you swore to me on the Styx, I still wouldn't believe you because it wouldn't matter enough for you to care!"</p><p>"Well, let me tell you one thing, my dear," he said sharply. His hand hooked around her waist, drawing her into his bare chest. "You're pregnant with the first mortal daughter I've ever borne..."<br/>In the most absurd moment possible, Sally suddenly lurched forward. Sally's fingernails dug into his shoulders as her mouth pressed against his; she immediately released him, quickly composing herself. She made a beeline for the door without turning back.</p><p>Her face rested in her hands. The bed slowly sank beside her. <br/>"Poseidon, go home to your real wife..."</p><p>Poseidon's gripped Sally's arms as he turned back to stare at her.<br/>She felt weak standing before him suddenly; her knees were heavy with grief. <br/>"Why did you have to hide your identity from me?" Suddenly she seemed to slip into the grief as she began to weep into her palms. Poseidon gently rested his palm against her back, and the other against her belly, and he began to tell her how sorry he was for lying to her and for causing her such pain and difficulty. Sally wept even harder as he apologized, and he held her, pressing gentle kisses to her wet cheeks. Eventually, he rested his cheek against hers. Sally's arms were tight around his back.</p><p>/Line skip/</p><p>Sally woke up in bed to find him sleeping beside her. "Get out of my bed!" She roared. She prodded him in the chest as he sprung up from the blankets, apologizing profusely.</p><p> "You have a long road to walk before I even consider forgiving you." Poseidon's eyes pleaded as his bottom lip jutted out. "But Sally-" She pushed him away. <br/>"Don't you dare use you d**n seal tactics on me because it's not going to work."<br/> Poseidon stared blatantly at her for a moment. "Did you just say "damn," Sally Jackson?"<br/> Sally's face was hot now. "Get out you-" He tried to soothe her. "Now, Sally. Maybe you should just take a deep breath an-"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>